


You can’t save them all.

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader mentions her husband and kids, hunting loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: She always plays the piano when something is wrong.





	You can’t save them all.

**Author's Note:**

> This filled my hunt gone wrong square for Genre Bingo and written for my 350 Followers giveaway.

She was playing the piano again.  

Her fingers were flying over the ivory keys and tears were falling.  It had been her first hunt after everything that happened.  She had lost so much - her husband and her twin baby girls.  There was no way she could’ve known what was going to happen.  He was only 4 years old.  They had found him hiding in the closet as they did a sweep of the the house.  The house that Crowley had repeatedly told the three of them was empty.

The song she was playing slowed down in tempo.  

Dean had brought two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.  “We can’t save them all.”

“I know that.”  Her eyes met his and the music stopped playing as he handed her a glass.  “I know that, but yet..”

“He was so young…”

“Chase.  That’s what he told me his name was.  Seems like something got a hold of his family first, and then came after him.”

“I don’t envy having a gift like that.”

“That’s what everyone says.  I wouldn’t trade it for the world but it makes working on cases tricky.”  She felt him pull her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  

“I can’t guarantee things will be easy but I can try to ease that pain a little.”  He gently kissed her on the crown of her head and he asked if she wanted to continue playing the piano.  She shook her head and the two of them sat there in silence.  


End file.
